Device security has become of utmost importance. For example, users want to protect sensitive data from unauthorized access or modification. In some instances, data security may achieved through means such as password protection or encryption. In some instances, biometric data may be used to further secure data. Biometric data may provide a more reliable determination that a user is an authorized user.
One issue that arises with biometric data is determining whether the data presented to the biometric reader is authentic, or whether it is an imitation. For example, an intruder may present a video of a legitimate user of a device in front of the device's camera to trick the device into falsely identifying the image of the person as the actual person.